Question: In triangle $ABC$, $AB = 10$, $BC = 14$, and $CA = 16$. Let $D$ be a point in the interior of $\overline{BC}$. Let points $I_B$ and $I_C$ denote the incenters of triangles $ABD$ and $ACD$, respectively. The circumcircles of triangles $BI_BD$ and $CI_CD$ meet at distinct points $P$ and $D$. The maximum possible area of $\triangle BPC$ can be expressed in the form $a - b\sqrt {c}$, where $a$, $b$, and $c$ are positive integers and $c$ is not divisible by the square of any prime. Find $a + b + c$.

Explanation: First, by the Law of Cosines, we have\[\cos BAC = \frac {16^2 + 10^2 - 14^2}{2\cdot 10 \cdot 16} = \frac {256+100-196}{320} = \frac {1}{2},\]so $\angle BAC = 60^\circ$.
Let $O_1$ and $O_2$ be the circumcenters of triangles $BI_BD$ and $CI_CD$, respectively. We first compute\[\angle BO_1D = \angle BO_1I_B + \angle I_BO_1D = 2\angle BDI_B + 2\angle I_BBD.\]Because $\angle BDI_B$ and $\angle I_BBD$ are half of $\angle BDA$ and $\angle ABD$, respectively, the above expression can be simplified to\[\angle BO_1D = \angle BO_1I_B + \angle I_BO_1D = 2\angle BDI_B + 2\angle I_BBD = \angle ABD + \angle BDA.\]Similarly, $\angle CO_2D = \angle ACD + \angle CDA$. As a result\begin{align*}\angle CPB &= \angle CPD + \angle BPD \\&= \frac {1}{2} \cdot \angle CO_2D + \frac {1}{2} \cdot \angle BO_1D \\&= \frac {1}{2}(\angle ABD + \angle BDA + \angle ACD + \angle CDA) \\&= \frac {1}{2} (2 \cdot 180^\circ - \angle BAC) \\&= \frac {1}{2} \cdot 300^\circ = 150^\circ.\end{align*}
Therefore $\angle CPB$ is constant ($150^\circ$). Also, $P$ is $B$ or $C$ when $D$ is $B$ or $C$. Let point $L$ be on the same side of $\overline{BC}$ as $A$ with $LC = LB = BC = 14$; $P$ is on the circle with $L$ as the center and $\overline{LC}$ as the radius, which is $14$. The shortest distance from $L$ to $\overline{BC}$ is $7\sqrt {3}$.
When the area of $\triangle BPC$ is the maximum, the distance from $P$ to $\overline{BC}$ has to be the greatest. In this case, it's $14 - 7\sqrt {3}$. The maximum area of $\triangle BPC$ is\[\frac {1}{2} \cdot 14 \cdot (14 - 7\sqrt {3}) = 98 - 49 \sqrt {3}\]and the requested answer is $98 + 49 + 3 = \boxed{150}$.